1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method that controls gaze tracking, and more particularly, to a technology of determining a point spread function (PSF) of an imaging device using characteristic information received from an image sensor divided into a plurality of zones and a lens and estimating central values of reflection points from the determined PSF.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gaze tracking has been applied to various fields, such as driver's state monitoring, driver's intention determinations, and an operation of devices within a gaze interlocking car, and the like. Recently, an interest in monitoring driver's attention dispersion has been increased. For various applications of gaze tracking, there is a need to accurately estimate a gaze direction. For this purpose, there is a need to detect the position of the reflection point by radiating infrared (IR) illumination to a cornea of an eye.
However, the reflection point of the eye changes according to a driver and a driver's position, and thus, errors may occur. In addition, for this purpose, a need exists for a high-resolution imaging device, which may be difficult to apply to a vehicle due to factors, such as an increased cost, computation load, and the like.